footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal v Brighton
| next = }} Arsenal v Brighton & Hove Albion was a match which took place at the Emirates Stadium on Sunday 5 May 2019. Arsenal's focus is now on the Europa League, says boss Unai Emery, after his lacklustre side's hopes of a top-four Premier League finish were effectively ended by a draw with Brighton. The Gunners are three points behind Tottenham in fourth with one game to play but would need an eight-goal swing, as well as results going their way, to overtake their rivals. Barring that highly improbable scenario, Arsenal will need to win the Europa League to play in the Champions League next season and take a 3-1 advantage into their semi-final second-leg in Valencia on Thursday. "We knew it was going to be difficult but our focus is now the Europa League," Emery, who won the competition three times in a row with Sevilla, told BBC Sport. "We have the opportunity in the Europa League to do something important and we will try and do that." Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang put Arsenal in front at Emirates Stadium with a ninth-minute penalty after Alireza Jahanbakhsh was judged to have fouled Nacho Monreal despite appearing to get the ball. Aside from occasional bursts, Emery's side were shaky and sloppy, with Granit Xhaka committing an absurd foul on Solly March to concede a penalty that Glenn Murray converted on 61 minutes. Arsenal frantically searched for a winner but Aubameyang volleyed wide from seven yards out and Brighton keeper Mat Ryan made a series of fine saves. Pascal Gross could have won the game for Brighton late on but skewed his effort out towards the sideline with the goal unmanned after Bernd Leno's superb save from March, while the visitors withstood another flurry from Arsenal in the final stages. Looking to avoid a fourth straight Premier League defeat, Arsenal made a bright start in attack, though were fortunate to be awarded a penalty, despite referee Anthony Taylor being well placed, with replays showing Jahanbakhsh got to the ball before Monreal fell. Still, an early lead through Aubameyang's 20th league goal of the season should have allowed the hosts to exert control over the game, but instead they became nervy and vulnerable. Goalkeeper Leno sent an abysmal clearance straight to March before recovering to save Murray's free header moments later, while Stephan Litchtsteiner, making his first appearance since late February, was frequently exposed. There was another promising spell at the end of the first half, with Aubameyang, Shkodran Mustafi and Henrikh Mkhitaryan testing Brighton keeper Ryan, but Arsenal's inability to create clear chances gave Brighton increasing confidence in finding an equaliser. Even then it took a staggeringly poor decision by Xhaka. Running behind the surging March inside the area, the Switzerland midfielder initially held up his hands to indicate he was not touching the Brighton forward only to then whack his shoulder and concede a penalty. And so a game Arsenal should perhaps have dictated against an opposition who were already guaranteed Premier League survival became a manic attempt to salvage a dispiriting end to the league season. They came close to scraping a winner but could not do it, the lap of honour conducted with glum faces as the Gunners must now focus on winning the club's first European trophy since 1994. Brighton's Premier League status was confirmed on Saturday when Cardiff were relegated following defeat by Crystal Palace. But Chris Hughton's side looked determined not to let their season drift away, encouraged by Arsenal's defensive frailty. March menaced Litchtsteiner, forced a save from Leno shortly after the break and made a fine run to win the penalty, perhaps going down easily but drawing contact from Xhaka, with Murray sending Leno the wrong way to score his 12th of the season. Centre-backs Lewis Dunk and Shane Duffy made timely interventions and blocks, while Ryan continues to impress in goal. With a more clinical edge, Brighton could have even won and completely ended Arsenal's top-four chances. First, Gross miscued his first-time strike after Leno had clawed away March's diving header in the 86th minute. Then in added time, substitute Florin Andone oddly failed to look up and play in the onrushing March when Brighton had a two-on-one situation against the stretched Arsenal defence. Match Details | goals2 = Murray |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,965 |referee = Anthony Taylor }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 38 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:Brighton & Hove Albion F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches